Shugavox
|release date = 2013-12-10 |release version = 1.2.4 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Shugabush Island |beds required = 3 |element1 = Legendary |class = Legendary |subclass = Shugafam |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Shugabush and Deedge |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 700 |selling price coin = 100,000 |placement xp = 50,000 }} Description The Shugavox is a navy blue humanoid monster with a bushy body. It wears a black hat with a purple feather. It also wears a blue and white polka dot scarf. Its beard is light blue. As revealed in a "Stuff of Legend" promotion in which it was on sale, this Monster is bald under its hat. A member of the Shugafam, the Shugavox is from the Legendary class of monsters, indicating that it has a notably strong connection with the humanverse and shares a bond with the Grammy Award-winning artist Kristian Bush of Sugarland. When this monster is idle, it sort of walks on the spot, including swinging its arms. Song Audio sample: This monster's song is vocalizing a variation of "Love or Money" by Kristian Bush. Even if it vocalizes, it sounds like it's saying "Even now/Era dow, spirn around da fanta day...La, La, La. Seven up ba rad da dee....Brbrbrbr ba ha. Shoobee, dooo-ooo...Na na na nah. Shoobee,dooo-ooo...Na na na nah. Shoobee,dooo-ooo...Na na na na na nah. Shoobee, dooo-ooo...Na na na nah" Breeding The Shugavox is only available for purchase or breeding on Shugabush Island. The breeding combination is: * + Shugabush and Deedge Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Mammott|2||Floofy Nest|24||Flappy Flag|9||Puffle Tree|14| }} Strategy Name Origin The name " " is a portmanteau of the band Sugarland and "vox", the Latin word for voice; it is also the only member of the Shugafam to sing on Shugabush Island. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes Photo.png|Shugabush Island Reveal Coming_Soon.png|Coming Soon pic from Twitter * Shugavox is part of a whole new family of monsters, the Shugafam, native to the Shugabush Island. This information was discovered via an in-game loading screen, before the island was officially revealed. * On December 9th, 2013, Big Blue Bubble tweeted: "A certain Special Edition monster is arriving on Cold Island very soon… but what else is coming? Find out this week!" * The breeding combination of the Shugavox can pretty much be assumed by reading its bio. This is because the Shugavox's description says it uses Deedge earwax to color itself blue. * This monster's song is very similar to part of the tune of the band Sugarland's song, Love or Money. * Shugavox is the only memeber of the Shugafam to not play an instrument. * It is classified as the "hardest Shugafam member to get" because you need the Deedge to get it without paying diamonds. * Shugavox and Shugabush are the only monsters part of the Shugafam that sing. ** However, Shugavox is the only Shugafam monster that sings on Shugabush Island. * Its lyrics "Shoobee doo" are an example of scat singing, and don't have anything to do with a certain cartoon dog. Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Legendary Category:Monsters Category:Shugabush Island Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Shugafam